helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
DANCING INNOVATION
DANCING INNOVATION (ダンシングイノベーション; also known as D.INNOVATION) is a Hello!Project group,currently consisting of two former members of the Hello!Project Foreigners and two former member of the Hello!Project DIVAS.. The group was originally a dance cover group and an indies cover group, but on April 11, 2013, a major debut was decided for DANCING INNOVATION. July 18, DANCING INNOVATION officially made their major debut as a group. Members Current Members *Dita (ディータ; Red) *Dewi (デウィ; Green) *Sato Akari (佐藤あかり; Blue) *Tanabe Naomi (田辺直美; Purple) Former Members *Nina (left March 2013) *Ruo Long (left April 2013) *Furude Gina (left May 2013) History 2012 July 14, it was confirmed that the Hello!Project DIVAS. and the Hello!Project Foreigners were forming a group project together, called "DANCING INNOVATION". July 21, the members were chosen and the release of the frist cover, Namida Ga Tomaranai Houkago was announced. August 18, DANCING INNOVATION released their first dance cover, Renai Hunter. August 27, DANCING INNOVATION released their first dance cover, Our Songs ''on their youtube channel. The group performed as the opening act at the Happy Jikan 12th Birthday Concert Tour Fall 2012 ~Charge!Fight!My Love!~. October 18, DANCING INNOVATION released their second dancer cover, ''Robo Kiss,on their youtube. October 28, DANCING INNOVATION released their second cover indies single, Tsukiatteru no ni Katamoi. '' It was announced that on December 17, they were releasing their third cover April 14,2013, a song titled "Chocolate Damashii", originally by former Hello! Project soloist Matsuura Aya. 2013 Nina, Ruo Long and Furude Gina had all left the group between the months of March to April. Tanabe Naomi and Sato Akari was added as their replacements. On the following day, Tsunku announced that DANCING INNOVATION would be making their major debut as a group after the release of their final indies single cover "Suki-Chan" (by Hello! Project group S/mileage). On the day of the release of the single Jibun no Style, DANCING INNOVATION made their official major debut.The single reached #5 on the Oricon Charts,with 38,009 copies sold in total. 2014 After the summer, DANCING INNOVATION started their first nationwide livehouse tour (titled: DANCING INNOVATION Introduction Livehouse Tour 2014), doing over 20 performances that year. Discography Albums= #2014.07.18 1 Saishou no DANCE #2017.08.16 2 Mega Madness |-|Major Singles= #2013.07.18 Jibun no Style (''My Own Style) #2013.09.09 Nagai MICHINORI (Long Road) #2014.04.12 Hadaka no Night / Yume Yume MODE (A Bare Night / Dream Dream MODE) #2014.05.07 Himitsu no Yuuwaku / 12 Seikatsu (Secret Temptation / 12 Lives) #2014.10.08 Mokutekichi / Ai wa Game de Wanai (Destination / Love is Not a Game #2015.02.02 Kikai Wareware ga Motte iru (Opportunities We Have) #2015.07.15 Osoroshii FIRECRACKER (Outrageous Firecracker; 恐ろしいFIRECRACKER) #2015.09.30 A Halloween Romance #2016.05.04 Kowareta Shinzou no Lock (Broken Heart Lock; 壊れた心臓のロック) #2016.09.21 Watashi wa Nani mo Ienai (I can't say anything; 私は何も言えない) #2017.02.08 Pink Chameleon / Crossroad Nightmare |-|Indies Singles= #2012.08.18 Namida Ga Tomaranai Houkago - Morning Musume. cover #2012.10.28 Tsukiatteru no ni Katamoi -Berryz Koubou cover #2013.04.14 Chocolate Damashii - Matsuura Aya cover #2013.05.15 Suki-Chan - S/mileage cover |-|Dance Covers= *2012.08.27 Renai Hunter (Morning Musume) *2012.10.18 Robo Kiss (W) *2013.02.03 Wakuteka Take a Chance (Morning Musume) *2013.02.03 NEXT MY SELF (Mano Erina) *2013.03.16 Asian Celebration (Berryz Koubou) *2013.04.05 Dance de Bakoon! (C-ute) *2013.04.18 Dot Bikini (S/mileage) *2013.04.18 Heroine ni Narou Ka! (Berryz Koubou) *2013.04.21 Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Morning Musume) *2013.05.21 Brainstorming (Morning Musume) *2013.06.29 Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi (Berryz Koubou) *2013.07.12 Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! (S/mileage) *2013.08.18 Wagamama Ki no Mama ~Ai no Joke~ (Morning Musume) *2013.09.15 Kono Toori (Shiko Jikan) *2013.10.31 ROCK EROTIC (Berryz Koubou) *2013.11.23 Ee Ka!? (S/mileage) *2013.12.31 Midnight Fox (Happy Jikan) *2014.01.17 Egao Kimi wa Taiyou Sa (Morning Musume '14) *2014.01.18 What is LOVE? (Morning Musume '14) *2014.02.27 Otona na no yo! (Berryz Koubou) *2014.03.29 Love Take It All (C-ute) *2014.04.06 YES! The Solution (Happy Jikan) *2014.08.09 One•Two•Three (UPDATED; Morning Musume '14) *2014.08.19 Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni (Berryz Koubou; LAST COVER) Trivia *All of their indies singles are cover songs from other Hello!Project artists. *Since all the members are talented dancers, they got more complex dances when they made their major debut. *On their 10th dance cover video,they made a thank you video for all their fans who supported them. *"Jibun no Style" and "Nagai MICHINORI" were supposed to be released together as a Double A-side single,but the idea was dropped. Instead,they were released seperately. *Their fandom is known as "Team DI". Category:Cover Groups Category:Group Formations in 2012 Category:DANCING INNOVATION Category:Hello!Project DIVAS. Category:Hello!Project Foreigners Category:@1 Category:Indies Groups